Zoid Game
by Hikaru6
Summary: Jamie takes a swat at the game show! Check it out! Chp. 2 uploaded.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zoids! (pant, pant) But I wish I did! HEHEHE!  
  
  
  
Zoid battles area fights held on enormous battlefields and… Oh for get that!  
  
"Hello, hello, HELLO!" a judge in a tie and suit happily said as he rose up. "Welcome to the official Zoids, no not battle but, Zoids Dating Game! Here we put together the perfect Zoids couples! I'mmmmmmm your host, Judge #4-3-8! Now let's see our bachlorets!"  
  
Lights flashed and music sounded. "Well our first is a true beauty ladies and gentlemen! She pilots a special red Gun Sniper and has perfect aim, especially for your hearts guys!" the judge said with a love-like tone as hearts flashed in its head monitor. "Give it up for Naomi Flugle!" Naomi walked out of a door in the far right wearing her normal short red attire. "Next is a young lady from a group, the Back Draft. She may be pretty but watch it, she's got quite an attitude. Herrrrrrre's Pierce!" Pierce walked out in skin-tight leather and removed her sunglasses. "And finally is a lovely girl from the Blitz team. She may look cute and perky, but she'll go crazy if you raid the fridge. Come on out, Leeeena Tarosssss!" Leena walked out in her pink and blue attire and sat down next to Pierce and Naomi.  
  
"And now for our bachelor! He's an Ultimate X pilot and quite the guy. Loves to eat and loves Zoids. Give it up for Bit Cloud!" Bit walked out in his blue and black jacket waving stupidly as he walked out of the door to the far left. Bit then sat down in a chair next to a wall.  
  
"Okay Bit, you may ask these lovely girls any four questions. Stage set up! This is now an official Zoids Dating game. Ready… ASK!" the judge yelled as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay, here goes," Bit smiled. "First question." All three girls and the audience fell into a dead silence. "How old are you?" Bit asked.  
  
SLAM! (everyone had an anime fall)  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Naomi asked puzzled as she got up.  
  
"I'm not at will to say," answered Pierce annoyed.  
  
"What kind of MORON are you Mr. Bachelor?!" Leena angrily yelled.  
  
"A good one. WAIT A SEC! I'm the one asking the questions here Miss. Bacheloret #3!" Bit snapped back.  
  
"Then ask!" Leena screamed back.  
  
"Okay, I will!" retaliated Bit in a loud, hard voice.  
  
"Then hurry up!" pushed Leena.  
  
"Then shut UP!" replied Bit.  
  
"Ask a question and I will!" attacked Leena again.  
  
"Okay FINE!" Bit called back.  
  
"Uh, we'll… we'll be back after this commercial break," the judge said turning to the audience with a large sweat drop as Leena and Bit's arguing carried on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, heh heh, welcome back to the Zoids Dating game," the judge greeted. "As you can see the bachelor and bachloret #3 have ceased the arguing and we are ready to proceed. Bit please go on."  
  
"Okay," Bit replied. "What would you define as a perfect date?"  
  
"An old fashion showdown," answered Naomi as she held her hands in a rifle form and closed one eye as if she were aiming.  
  
"Uh, OKAY, how about you #2?" responded Bit.  
  
"Screwing someone else's battle up with mines, missiles, and cheap shots!" Pierce happily smiled  
  
"Uh yeah, and #3?" asked Bit with a dull sound in his voice as he hoped the answer didn't half to do with shooting and team crushing.  
  
"A romantic candle lit dinner at a romantic restaurant. With romantic lights and romantic music," Leena sighed as she clasped her hands together and sparkles appeared in her eyes.  
  
"And romantic food too?" Bit asked with a smile and his mouth drooling.  
  
"Uh I guess," Leena replied puzzled.  
  
"Well that's good for now. We'll be back after this short commercial break when Bit will ask his FINAL question! And then decide who is his girl!" the judge said excited.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello and welcome back!" the judge greeted once again. "Now it is time for Bit to ask his final question. The one that will decide all!"  
  
"Okay, the final question," Bit told himself. The studio was quiet for some time until Bit looked up. "Okay, here goes! Girls, how would you react," Bit waited. The girls tilted their heads up some to hear. "If I told you," Bit sighed. "That I ate your last Super Chunk chocolate chip cookie?" Bit finished.  
  
"SO YOU'RE THE CULPRIT!" Leena yelled as she stood up and giving an evil glare of pure anger at Bit.  
  
"AH! L…L… Leena," Bit stuttered in pure horror.  
  
"I'M GONA GET YOU FOR THAT!" cried Leena as she leaped over the wall. Bit jumped up and ran quickly out stage door. But Leena just tore straight through it. Behind the stage you could see dust flying and ceiling lights falling.  
  
"AH! HELP!" Bit cried as he held himself up with his arm that was no longer covered by a sleeve.  
  
"Well I guess that concludes another Zoids Dating game," the judge said in a dull voice as Leena held a steel pipe over her head while she chased Bit in the background. 


	2. Jamie's turn

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, wrong guy. I don't own Zoids. But I wish I did! Then it would have been a lot more action packed and a bit longer!  
  
  
  
CH.2  
  
"Hello, HEllo, HELLO!" the judge in a tie greeted happily. "Welcome to the official Zoids Dating Game! After a month of repair, no thanks to Bit Cloud and Leena Taros, we're back! And now it's time to meet our bachelor and bachelorests! First is a come-back person, hereeeeeeeee's Naomi!" Naomi walked out of the far right door of the stage and sat down a chair closest to the small wall. "Next is a lovely girl from the Lightning team! Kelly!" Kelly walked out and sat next to Naomi. "And finally is another come back. Here's Pierce from the Back Draft Group!" Pierce walked out and sat down in the last chair.  
  
"First before we introduce our bachelor, let's all give warm, hearty sigh for the hospital ridden Bit," the judge asked. Then the whole audience sighed and said:  
  
"Feel better Bit!"  
  
"Ugh," Bit sighed through his body cast as he watched the hospital TV.  
  
  
  
"Now! On to our bachelor! He's a big, bad boy and is tough to a fault. He's part of the Blitz team too. Please welcome, Braddddddd!" yelled the judge. Brad walked out of the far right door dressed in his regular attire. "How are ya Brad!"  
  
"Am I getting paid for this humiliating waste of my time?" Brad asked. "I mean, I need to worship my money sometime today."  
  
"Well, if you consider a lovely girl as payment, then yes!" answered the judge.  
  
"You… you mean… I'm no… not getting paid f… for th… this?" Brad said as he began to twitch.  
  
"Well… uh no not really," the judged relied shuddering.  
  
"Then SCREW THIS!" Brad yelled as he stomped out the door.  
  
"Um… um," answered the judge. "We'll be back after this rather loooooong commercial break! Ah heh, heh!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Helllllllloooooooo! We're back and we were able to find another bachelor," the judge in a tie called happily. "Come on out, Jamieeeeeeeeee!!! He's from the Blitz team!" Jamie sheepishly walked out of the far left door and sat in a chair next to the small wall. "Now Jamie, you may ask these lovely girls any 4 questions you want. So are you ready?"  
  
"Well… I um…" was Jamie's response.  
  
"Good! Stage set up. Only otherized personal and contestant are allowed on to the stage. An area within the stage limits are a designated Zoids Dating Game. Ready… ASK!" called the judge.  
  
"Well… I … um who are you girls?" Jamie asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" the judge yelled into his microphone. "What kind of question is that?! That was almost as stupid as Bit Cloud's first question!"  
  
"Well that's all I could come up with off the top of my head," replied Jamie looking down. "Agrhhh! Too… too much… too much pressure. I can't think… AHAHAAHAHHAHHH!!!"  
  
"Uh, Jamie, are you okay?" the judge asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm not Jamie," Jamie replied.  
  
"Hey how did you flip your hair up so quickly Jamie?" the judge questioned.  
  
"I said I'm not Jamie! I'm the Wild Eagle," Jamie answered.  
  
"Okaayyy," said the puzzled judge. "Then ask away Wild Eagle."  
  
"Oooohhh yeah! Chics!" the F.E. said happily. "Okay girls, what would you say if I called you Little Lady?"  
  
"Little what?" Naomi said angrily.  
  
"I don't mind. I'm little but sexy!" Kelly remarked.  
  
"Hey don't I know you?" Pierce replied suspectingly.  
  
"Okay, next question. Do you crave speed?" W.E. asked again.  
  
"I like slow and steady," Naomi answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, I love a man with speed!" Kelly answered excitedly.  
  
"Don't I know you?" Pierce repeated.  
  
"Okay final question," W.E. began.  
  
"Oh sorry W.E., we're out of time," the judge said. "Too bad. Well, hope to see you again Zoiders!"  
  
  
  
  
  
(Okay, this one sucked. But how can you make a better one off a one shot story? I cut it short cause I ran out of things to say. Sorry if you hated it. If you want a different type of game show just tell me ^_^) 


End file.
